Short Story's Riren
by radixcoffe
Summary: inilah kumpulan beberapa cerita pendek yang mengenai dua insan,yang satu bernama Rivaille dan satu lagi bernama Eren #pairing fem!erenxlevi# maaf klw tidak suka jgn dibaca,trima ksih!
1. Chapter 1

yosh ane kembali lagi aduh minna-san maaf klw nih cerita mnyampahin ,jujur ane nggk mau bermaksud begitu tapi ntah kenapa harus begitu? kenapa harus begini?,dan kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?kenapa?dan kenapa? #abaikan

Baiklah minna kita biarkan author yang satu ini -_-

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayame**

**Warning:nggk tahu tapi yang jelas angst yang gagal **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan memberinya cobaan berupa penyakit kronis yang bersarang dan sudah bertahun-tahun ia rasakan. Ini adalah cerita kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Eren. Kisah ini diriwayatkan oleh zaman, diiringi dengan tangisan burung dan ratapan ranting pepohonan.

Eren adalah seorang gadis remaja yang cantik. Sejak kecil ia sudah mengidap penyakit yang kronis. Sejak usia kanak-kanak ia ingin bergembira, bermain, bercanda dan bersiul seperti burung sebagaimana anak-anak yang seusianya. Bukankah ia juga berhak merasakannya?

Sejak penyakit itu menyerangnya, ia tidak dapat menjalankan kehidupan dengan normal seperti orang lain, walaupun ia tetap berada dalam pengawasan dokter dan bergantung dengan obat.

Eren tumbuh besar seiring dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Ia menjadi seorang remaja yang cantik dan mempunyai akhlak mulia serta taat beragama. Meski dalam kondisi sakit namun ia tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan ilmu dan pelajaran dari mata air ilmu yang tak pernah habis. Walau terkadang bahkan sering penyakit kronisnya kambuh yang memaksanya berbaring di tempat tidur selama berhari-hari.

Selang beberapa waktu atas kehendak Tuhan, seorang pemuda tampan datang meminang, walaupun ia sudah mendengar mengenai penyakitnya yang kronis itu. Namun semua itu sedikit pun tidak mengurangi kecantikan, agama dan akhlaknya kecuali kesehatan, meskipun kesehatan adalah satu hal yang sangat penting. Tetapi mengapa?

Bukankah ia juga berhak untuk menikah dan melahirkan anak-anak yang akan mengisi dan menyemarakkan kehidupannya sebagaimana layaknya wanita lain?

Demikianlah hari berganti hari bulan berganti bulan si pemuda,Rivaille memberikan bantuan materi agar si gadis meneruskan pengobatannya di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di dunia. Terlebih lagi dorongan motifasi yang selalu ia berikan.

Hari berganti dengan cepat, tibalah saatnya persiapan pesta pernikahan dan untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga mereka.

Beberapa hari sebelum pesta pernikahan, Rivaille pergi untuk menanyakan pengerjaan gaun pengantin yang masih berada di tempat si penjahit. Gaun tersebut masih tergantung di depan toko penjahit. Gaun tersebut mengandung makna kecantikan dan kelembutan. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Eren bila melihat gaun tersebut.

Pastilah hatinya berkepak bagaikan burung yang mengepakkan sayap putihnya yang mendekapi langit dan memeluk ufuk nan luas. Eren pasti sangat bahagia bukan karena gaun itu, tetapi karena beberapa hari lagi ia akan memasuki hari yang terindah di dalam kehidupannya. Ia akan merasa ada ketenangan jiwa, kehidupan mulai tertawa untuknya dan ia melihat adanya kecerahan dalam kehidupan.

Bila gaun yang indah itu dipakai Eren, pasti akan membuat penampilannya laksana putri salju yang cantik jelita. Kecantikannya yang alami menjadikan diri semakin elok, anggun dan menawan.

Walau gaun tersebut terlihat indah, namun masih di perlukan sedikit perbaikan. Oleh karena itu gaun itu masih ditinggal di tempat si penjahit,Hanji. Sang raven berniat akan mengambilnya besok. Hanji pun meminta keringanan dan berjanji akan menyelesaikannya tiga hari lagi. Tiga hari berlalu begitu cepat dan tibalah saatnya hari pernikahan, hari yang di nanti-nanti. Hari itu Eren bangun lebih cepat dan sebenarnya malam itu ia tidak tidur. Kegembiraan membuat matanya tak terpejam. Yaitu saat malam pengantin bersama seorang pemuda yang tampan dan baik hati layaknya seorang pangeran baginya.

Rivaille menelepon calon pengantinnya, Eren memberitahukan bahwa setengah jam lagi ia akan pergi ke tempat penjahit untuk mengambil gaun tersebut agar Eren dapat mencobanya dan lebih meyakinkan bahwa gaun itu pantas untuknya di saat ia datang ke rumah Eren nanti . Rivaille pun pergi ke tempat penjahit dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi terdorong perasaan bahagia dan gembira akan acara tersebut yang merupakan peristiwa terpenting dan paling berharga bagi dirinya, demikian juga halnya bagi Eren.

Karena meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, tiba-tiba mobil tersebut keluar dari badan jalan dan terbalik jam kemudian mobil ambulans datang dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Namun kehendak Tuhan berada di atas segalanya, Sementara itu Hanji belum juga mendapati sosok Rivaille yang akan ke acara pernikahannya sudah sangat terlambat

Akhirnyai Hanji memutuskan untuk mengantarkan gaun tersebut ke rumah Eren,sang pengantin wanita. Pihak keluarga Eren tidak mengetahui jika Rivailla lah yang akan menjemput gaun mereka beranggapan bahwa Hanji yang akan mengantarkannya dan mereka pun tidak mempermasalahkan sebab keterlambatannya Hanji membawa gaun itu. Mereka malah memintanya agar tidak memberitahukan kepada Rivaille bahwa sakit Eren tiba-tiba kambuh dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kali ini sakitnya tidak memberi Eren banyak kesempatan. Tadinya sakit tersebut seakan masih berbelas kasih kepadanya, tidak ingin Eren merasa sakit. Sekarang rasa sakit itu benar-benar membuat derita dan kesengsaraan yang melebihi penderitaan yang ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya yang pendek.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang berita kematian si pemuda Rivaille di rumah sakit dan setelah itu datang pula berita meninggalnya sang calon pengantinnya, Eren Jaegar.

Demikian kesedihan yang menimpa dua remaja, bunga-bunga telah layu dan mati, burung-burung berkicau sedih dan duka terhadap mereka. Malam yang diangan-angankan akan menjadi paling indah dan berkesan itu, berubah menjadi malam kesedihan dan ratapan, malam pupusnya kegembiraan.

Kini gaun pengantin itu masih tergantung di depan toko penjahit. Tiada yang memakai dan selamanya tidak akan ada yang memakainya. Seakan gaun itu bercerita tentang kisah sedih Eren. Setiap yang melihatnya pasti akan bertanya-tanya, siapa pemiliknya.?

* * *

apakah kurang memuaskan ? maaf jika iya ...

padahal besok mau ujian, Makanya ceritanya jadi singkat

tapi insya allah cerita slanjutnya akan diusahkan lagi lebih dari yg sbelumnya..

seperti biasa** "sudikah minna mereview?"**


	2. Falle

.

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : Typo(s),Gaje,OOC,dll...**

**Enjoy Please !**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah

"Tunggu Eren"

"Apa lagi ?"Tanya Eren pada Rivaille,yang sedari tadi telah menarik lengannya

"Kenapa hari ini sikap mu berubah?"Tanya Rivaille dengan sedikit nada kemarahan. "Jika ada hal sesuatu yang kurang kamu senangi ceritakan saja pada ku."

"Senpai tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku lagi lebih baik senpai mengkhawatirkan dia !"

"Siapa yang kamu maksud ?"

"Dia yang bersama senpai di toko bunga kemaren"

"Kamu salah paham ,Eren dia itu sepupuku,Petra ."ujar Rivaille

"Lalu bagaimana dengan berita pertunangan senpai ?"

"Soal itu aku minta maaf." gumam Rivaille yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

"Huh"Eren menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang akan di keluarkannya."Baiklah,aku juga minta maaf diriku jika selama ini aku tidak dapat memberikan yang terbaik." Kata Eren yang mencoba tegar. Padahal, hatinya ingin menjerit.

"Bukan itu masalahnya , kamu harus tahu bahwa…"

"Cukup."ujar Eren

"Bukan itu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu,"

"Penjelasan apalagi, aku sudah tahu,"

"Tahu apa ?"

"DIAM!"

Deg! Eren tak pernah sekasar ini dengan tahu siapa itu cewek-cewek cantik yang mengejar-ngejari dirinya. Eren sendiri, juga sering minder akan hal itu. Maklum, sebagai perempuan, Eren tak menarik sekali di hadapan cowok-cowok di sekolahnya. Buktinya selama hidupnya, hanya Rivaille satu-satunya manusia yang menyatakan cintanya pada bahagia sekali. Bukan berarti 'akhirnya laku' tapi juga karena dia bersyukur. Ada juga laki-laki yang mencintainya. Apalagi, laki-laki seperti Rivaille. Dia tampan, pintar, wajar saja jika dia disukai banyak cewek. Eren pun heran, kenapa dia memilih diriku. Padahal hanya karena satu alasan yakni Eren penuh keibuan, Eren sangat menyukai anak kecil dari dulu.

Tapi, semenjak Eren berpacaran dengan Rivaille, dia sering menelan sukma. Karena rayuan dan godaan dari cewek-cewek lain. Tidak hanya itu, hinaan dan cacian pun juga sering dia terima. Tapi, entahlah, Eren merasa sudah paham dan sabar untuk menghadapi semua ini. Terkadang, rasa lelah dan peluh di hatinya juga Eren adalah gadis yang kuat dia mampu melalui semuanya. Mungkin, karena cinta. Ya, mungkin itu.

"M… maaf," kata Eren, dengan bibir bergetar. Dia tak mampu memendam kekecewaan ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf."ujar Rivaille

"Aku… aku sadar , seharusnya aku tak usah menerima senpai dari awal."Eren tak bisa menahan air mata yang menetesi di pipinya.

"Eren, bukan masalah itu,"

"Ya, tapi dengarkan aku dulu, aku ingin bicara." desak Eren.

"Baiklah"

"Selama ini, banyak orang yang bilang kalau senpai banyak disukai gadis manapun,"

"Tapi itu hanya perkataan orang saja Eren "

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi, itu kenyataan bukan ?"Tanya Rivaille yang terdiam.

"Aku hanya murid biasa dan juga jelek,sedangkan senpai itu orang yang penting diseolah ini dan juga senpai itu tampan, tidak pantas kan ?"

"Siapa yang bilang kamu jelek,hah?,"ujar Rivaille yang kini benar-benar marah akan ucapan Eren

"Tapi, memang itu kenyataannya senpai,"

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu , dan begitu juga dirimu, apapun masalahnya, kita pasti bisa menghadapinya, kecuali…"

Deg!

"Kecuali apa? " kata Eren yang berubah menjadi lesu, seolah-olah, nafasnya berhenti seketika .

"Kecuali… masalah ini"

Eren tak berdaya lagi. Suasana sepi di taman ini, kontras dengan susana hati Eren sekarang. Tidak ada lagi hari-hari indah yang akan mereka lalui bersama. Yang ada, hanyalah mendung kelabu yang dihiasi kabut menyesakkan hati. Sungguh Eren ingin menjerit sekarang.

"Eren,"

**EREN POV**

Eren tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Seharusnya, Rivaille tak usah mencintainya. Seharusnya, aku tak menerimanya waktu dia bilang cinta padaku. Seharusnya, kuputuskan saja dia sewaktu ada cewek yang mengajaknya menikah. Seharusnya, kuakhiri saja hubungan ini sewaktu ada cewek yang bilang padaku kalau aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Untuk apa kukorbankan semua perasaanku demi hubunganku ini dengannya. Seharusnya, ya, seharusya begitu. Tapi… tapi, semua telah berlalu. Tak mungkin bisa aku memutar yang dulu. Kini hanya tinggal kekecewaan dan penyesalan saja.

"Sudahlah senpai, aku mau pulang,"

"Kita belum selesai bicara."cegah Rivaille

"Apalagi ?" ditatapinya mata milik Rivaille yang hitam itu .

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, akan hal ini .Tapi sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku,"

"Ya," Eren pun beranjak pergi.

"Eren," Rivaille menarik tangan Eren dengan erat. Tak pernah dia memegang tangan Eren seperti ini. Hangat.

"Aku belum selesai bicara,"

Aku tak sanggup. Aku tak bisa mendengarkan kata-katanya lagi. Seharusnya dia sadar akan kondisiku sekarang.  
"Baiklah, bicaralah," Eren kembali duduk. Air matanya terus menetes di pipi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil dan benar-benar tak sanggup menahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"ujar Rivaille

Diam. Kata-kata itu lagi. Tak ada gunanya.  
"Eren, kita memang harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, aku dijodohkan,"

Deg! Dadaku semakin sesak. Ibu Rivaille, wanita cantik dan baik yang selama ini aku kenal, telah menjodohkan Rivaille dengan orang lain. Dan ayahnya, seorang laki-laki yang keras tapi sangat menyayangi anak laki-lakinya ini, tak ada pilihan lain bagi sang anak untuk menuruti kemauan mereka.

Ayah dan Ibu Rivaille, sudah lama Eren kenal mereka. Mungkin sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka. Tapi…  
"Baiklah, mungkin saja, kita tidak berjodoh Rivaille senpai ," Eren mencoba tegar kembali. Eren terus menahan saja air matanya,ia berharap agar segera cepat pulang dan setibanya dirumah dia akan menangis sekuat-kuatnya di kamarnya seorang diri.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai, bicaranya senpai ? dan bolehkah aku pulang sekarang ?"

"Belum," jawab Rivaille datar.

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kamu belum tahu siapa yang akan menjadi istriku."Rivaille tersenyum.

"Siapa ?"

"Eren Jaeger"

Deg!

"Apa maksudnya ?"

"Ya, aku mau meminang dirimu,nanti malam"

"Ugh,senpai jahat seenaknya mengerjaiku !"karena sedikit kesal Eren pun mencubit pinggannya Rivaille

"Hahaah,maafkan aku Eren,habisnya kamu orang yang mudah dikerjai."ujar Rivaille yang dengan lembutnya menghapus air mataku yang berjatuhan

"Senpai ." Kutatap wajah tampan itu lalu tersenyum untuknya. dan kupeluk tubuh kekar itu. Hangat

"Hei… kita kan belum menikah, sabarlah sedikit,"  
Spontan kulepas pelukan itu. Kuinjak kakinya,namun dia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman terbaik miliknya.

* * *

Sebelumnya ane berterima kasih kepada **Nurinurina**-**san** dan **AkaneMiyuki-san**,juga kepada reader silent yg tlah mau membacanya

Serius ntah mengapa ane bkin ffn ini bila waktunya kepepet lagi#aduhhh...dan maaf klw cerita ini ane buat gaje lagi

Oh ya minna cerita nih memang dipendekkan karna berhubungan judul short (pendek)#yesemuajugatau!

untuk mslh chapnya,hmm itu tergantung mood ane

Dan sedikit penjelasan mngenai cerita diatas,Petra memang sepupunya Rivaille ,alasan Rivaille mengajak Petra pergi ke toko bunga ialah ia meminta tlong kpda Petra juntuk memilih bunga untuk meminang Eren nanti malam,etts tapi bkn itu saja yg ia gunakan untk meminang Eren masih ada yg lain .Pada waktu yg bersama-an Eren mlihat mereka berdua ,sehingga salah terjadilah pertengkaran seperti diatas

Dan juga karna ane orgnya susah mikirin cerita ,jadi ane buka tawaran untuk minna yg mau **MEREQUEST **buat chap berikutnya.

Seperti biasa ane mngucapkan terima kasih lagi bgi yg tlah mau membaca ini ffn,

see you …


	3. Dia yang dicintai

a/n : tidak ada unsur pengkompasan disini,ffn ini ane buat hanya untuk kesenangan berdasarkan lagu yg pernah ane dengar, perhatiannya terima kasih !

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**warning : yg jelas gaje, AU,Typo(s),terpenting Shoujo-ai**

pairing : (fem!levixfem!eren)(levixfem!eren)(fem!levixeren)

**~enjoy please~**

**2014,**

Ketika sore datang menghampiri,saat itulah kulihat wajahmu untuk pertama manis penuh keteguhan yang belum pernah sama sekali kulihat sebelumnya .Ntah mengapa membuatku ingin mengenali dirimu lebih jauh .Ingin rasanya ku menyapa dan berkenalan dengan dirimu,namun aku tepiskan keinginanku karna rasa takut yang telah menguasai diriku ini.

Keesokkan harinya kumelihat dirimu lagi ditempat pertama kali aku kucoba melawan rasa takut ini agar dapat berkenalan -pikir cara agar aku dapat melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUG!

"Maaf aku tak sengaja."ujar gadis itu

"Tidak ini bukan salahmu ini salahku,untuk permintaan maafku bagaimana kutraktir makan?"

"Eeh?"

"Ku anggap itu iya,ayo!"lalu kutarik lenganmu yang ramping itu dengan lembutnya.

Ya itulah hal terpikirkan olehku untuk dapat berkenalan dengan dirimu .Hanya dengan berpura tidak sengaja menambrakmu,dan sebagai permintaan maafku kuajak dirimu makan malam usai makan malam,ingin ku memecahkan kesunyian ini yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kita tapi dirimulah yang pertama untuk memecahkannya.

"Anu..terima kasih telah mengajak ku makan "

"Tidak, itu memang seharusnya yang kulakukan ."ujarku

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih… ?"

"Levi"

"Oh aku Eren,senang bisa berkenalan denganmu,Levi."Seketika jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya melihat ini yang dinamakan cinta ? Eren tidak mengetahui bahwa diriku ialah malaikat yang menyamar karna hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sedangkan Eren ialah seorang manusia .Bagaimana bisa ku beranggapan seperti itu,padahal sudah jelas hal itu dilarang .Dan juga..

"Levi ?"Eren melambaikan tangannya ke hadapan mukaku

"Maaf tadi aku melamun,bagaimana kalau kita pulang sepertinya hari semakin malam."

" Hmm baiklah sepertinya kita memang harus segera pulang."ujarnya

"Ku antarkan ?"Tanyaku

"Oh tidak usah ,nanti merepotkan ."sepertinya Eren wanita yang tak suka memperepotkan orang ,rasanya keinginanku untuk mendekatinya mulai terasa

"Tidak,tidak baik pulang sendirian malam seperti ini."kataku

" Kalau begitu baiklah."

Di sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada satu kata pun terlontarkan dari mulut kesunyian yang mengiringi kami hingga seorang pemuda datang menghampiri kami.

"Hai Jean!"sapa Eren

"Oh Eren."ujar pemuda yang bernama Jean itu sambil melambaikan tangannya."Hei,siapa gadis yang disampingmu ?"Tanyanya yang mengamatiku sedari tadi.

"Ini Levi,Levi ini Jean temanku."

Itulah yang membuatku tak mungkin memiliki perasaan terhadap Eren yakni aku seorang wanita,bertambahlah alasan yang tak memungkikan ku memeliki perasaan itu.

"Hai."sapa Jean kepadaku,tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat saja.

"Sudah dulu ya Jean,aku pulang dulu."Eren mengangkat suaranya

"Oh ya, hati-hati di jalan .Dah !"kami pun kembali berjalan sehingga meninggalkan pemuda yang bernama Jean itu

.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari lamanya ,kuisi hari-hari dengan canda dan tawa bersamanya .Aku ingin tetap seperti ini ,bisa bersama sore hari seperti biasa kami berdua duduk di taman bangku yang telah menjadi tempat bertemunya kami untuk pertama mengapa saat aku menikmati keberduan ini tiba-tiba saja aku melakukan hal yang tak sepatutnya dilakukan.

"Eren."panggilku

"Ya ?"

Chu-

Dapatku rasakan bibir kemerahan itu yang selama ini akan mulai berkurangnya asupan oksigen,ku akhiri kecupan manis itu dengan enggan.

"Eren,aku mencintaimu." Perlahan-lahan Eren mulai mengambil jarak diantara kami dan pergi berlari begitu saja dapat ku lihat tetesan air mata yang jatuh mengenai pipinya,dan pada saat itulah badanku mati kaku seketika .Tidak habis pikir apa yang telah mendasariku untuk membuat seperti itu sehingga membuat dirinya menangis ?

Tak dapat kututupi lagi bahwa semenjak aku bertemu dengannya aku benar-benar telah ….

"Apa mau mu ,iblis ?"tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang menghampiriku ketika kuhendak mengejar Eren. Kutatapi gadis itu dengan antusiasi, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis iblis ini.

"Ahh kamu tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu !"

"Aku tidak tahu mau mu apa ,jadi aku lebih baik pergi daripada berurusan dengan makhluk sepertimu."

"Hei tunggu dulu,aku hanya ingin menolong mu itu saja."

"Aku tidak tertarik."ujarku yang telah bersiap-siap untuk gadis iblis ini tidak henti-hentinya memaksaku dengan tawaran yang selama ini kuinginkan

"Tapi ada satu syarat "ujar gadis itu

"Katakan !"

"Aku ingin ditukar dengan sayap milikmu, bagaimana …._angel_ ?"Ternyata gadis ini telah mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah."Satu langkah telah kuambil demi bisa bersama Eren,tapi apakah Tuhan marah dengan hal ini ? Ntahlah sekarang ku tak peduli lagi akan dosa yang telah kuperbuat akan kulakukan hanya demi bisa bersamanya termasuk itu mengubah sesuatu dengan sihir iblis.

Setelah itu, aku bergegas untuk mencari Eren,mungkin ia berada dirumah lalu kupergi kerumahnya dengan rasa bahagiakah?atau sedihkah?Ku telusuri jalan demi jalan sebelum aku benar-benar sampai dirumahnya,di perjalanan kutemui sosok yang kucari-cari yang kini tengah diganggu oleh manusia bajingan.

" Bolehkan kurasakan benda yang merah itu,manis?"amarah ini telah berada di ubun-ubun melihat manusia bajingan mulai mencilati bibirnya dipenuhinya rasa amarah ,ku hampiri manusia itu dan langsung memukilinya hingga manusia bajingan itu tak bisa kubunuh ,jika saja Eren tidak mencegahnya. Takut sebelum aku kembali untuk membunuhnya ,manusia bajingan itu lari begitu saja meninggalkan kami berdia.

"Seandainya aku menolong mu dari awal,mungkin ia tak akan mencilati bibir ini."ujarku sambil mengilapi bibir Eren dengan jariku dengan berharap dapat menghilangkan bekas yang dilakukan manusia itu tadi.

"T-tt terima kasih ,itu b-bukan salah anda. Tapi maaf bisakah anda berhenti mengilapi bibir saya ?"

"Oh maaf."

Setelah pertemuan tersebut bagi diriku yang baru ini,kuusahakan untuk mendekati Eren hari demi itu berhasil hingga kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tentu hal itu membuatku bahagia namun tidak sepenuhnya dapat kurasakan, terkadang rasa bersalah yang terjadi satu bulan yang lalu itu muncul kembali apalagi saat Jean menanyakan diriku yang lama kepada Eren ,seketika wajah Eren yang ceria berubah menjadi sedih dan terselip rasa tidak mengetahui identitasku yang asli karena pada wujudku yang sekarang nama dan hal-hal yang lain telah ku ubah dan sekarang aku memakai nama Rivaille untuk wujudku sekarang lamanya ku menjalani hubungan ini timbulah rasa ingin meminangnya. Di kebun belakang rumah Eren ,adalah tempat yang tepat untuk waktu yang telah kurencanakan ,lagi-lagi hal yang tak menyenangkan terjadi kembali.

"_Ma femme_ ,Eren"

"_Yes"_ketika aku hendak memasangkan cincin ini ke jari manisnya lalu tiba-tiba...

Terdengar tembakan dan pelurunya yang mengenai kulihat dengan jelas Eren terjatuh dengan darah yang menangi kepalanya.

"Eren!"teriakku"Kau , mengapa kau melakukannya ?"

"Maafkan aku Levi,seharusnya hal ini telah lama kulakukan karna gadis ini telah membuatmu lupa akan Tuhan dan lihatlah dirimu saat ini kamu telah berani mengubah sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan ini ?"ujar malaikat yang bernama Irvin itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa . Jadi lebih baik kau pergi!"

"Tapi ..."

"Pergi atau kau ingin mati disini !"walaupun aku telah menjadi pria namun aku masih tetap menjadi malaikat namun tanpa sayap,sehingga kekuatan malaikat yang kumiliki masih dapat kugunakan apalagi untuk membunuh. Akhirnya Irvin pergi meninggalkan kami kutatapi wajah Eren,baru kali ini aku merasakan kesedihan sesakit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ku akui selama ini aku telah banyak berbuat dosa_

_Apakah ku dapat menembusnya ,Tuhan?_

_Jika iya_

_Izinkan aku memberikan hidup ini_

_Untuk..._

_Dia yang dicintai_

**2502,**_  
_

Sebuah kecelakan membuat ku harus tertidur di rumah sakit .Kucoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi namun tak satu pun bisa kuingat kecuali dia

"Mama"tiba-tiba seorang bocah kecil yang disusuli oleh seorang pemuda, datang menghampiriku.

Memang saat ini aku tidak mengingat apapun kecuali malaikat kecilku,Mikasa dan seseorang yang dulu hingga sekarang yang kucintai...

-Eren.

* * *

_Ma femme_ (jadilah istriku)

hai minna!_  
_

trima ksih tlh mau menyempatkan untk mbacanya..

nggk apa2kan jika ffn agak melenceng dari judulnya ?

dan satu pertanyaan ,mnurut minna cerita demi cerita yg ane bkin makin gaje nggk ?

ok karna authornya juga gaje nanti bisa bkin smuanya ikutan gaje, jdi seperti biasa `**review,please!**`


End file.
